Special Lessons
by MitsukiNeko
Summary: Sasuke needs a tutor, but Gaara's methods are...umm... PWP


he'd only intended to study. that's what Sasuke repetitively thought as he tried to do the practice work and ignore the hand stroking his exposed lower half and skirt around what had been going on barely an hour ago in his mind…

he'd been lazing around the main room of the empty Uchiha compound, idly flipping through his book with glassy eyes roving the pages. he was waiting on the tutor to show up to catch him up in chemistry. planning your parents' funerals can really make your grades slip.

he'd hope for that cure Naruto guy but he was a complete dunce so it was unlikely. he figured it would probably be goody goody Lee or sullen smarty Neji; then the doorbell rang.

he nearly had to run to the bathroom for tissues to stem the massive nose bleed that threatened to surge forward when he answered the door. Sasuke had thought himself pretty hot with his lithe body and spiked inky locks, but this person before him was hands down the hottest emo he'd ever seen.

short red hair framed strong features set into a solemn expression. a tight shirt flaunted lean muscles beneath. the short sleeves revealed the myriad of scars on his forearms; mirroring the ones on Sasuke's own limbs. could this person be just as broken as he was? the real deal sealer were those minty green-blue eyes rimmed thickly in black that somehow made his eyes shine brightly but more masculine at the same time.

Sasuke quickly showed the guy to the main room, needing to sit down before the bloodhead saw what was going on in his pants. "so… you're the tutor?" he managed to ask, desperately trying not to stare.

"I am Gaara." the sea foam colored orbs bored into him. the air thickened with a palpable lust. "but i won't tutor you."

"why the hell no-" his angry question was abruptly cut by Gaara's lips attacking his.

he found himself kissing back, clawing feverishly at the shirt he'd been admiring minutes ago.

Gaara bit harshly on his lower lip and the metallic taste of blood threaded into their passionate lip lock. a hand slid down Sasuke's chest and opened his pants expertly; it was all he could do not to moan.

his shirt was pushed up over his head and tied around his wrists. "what?" he blurted, looking up at the imposing goth angel above him.

"i'm about to do this how i like and there's nothing you can do about it baby." those pale lips curled up in a sadistic grin, making him appear more demonic than angelic as he spread apart Sasuke's legs.

Gaara's hard body pressed against his and he locked his legs around the redhead's waist to be sure he couldn't tease and run. as extra insurance he rest his bound hands behind his, pulling his demon down for another searing kiss.

Gaara's rocking hips pressed their groins together and lit up Sasuke with an inner flame. he began moving along with him, a few quiet, clipped moans coming from his throat only to be stolen by Gaara's greedy tongue.

an annoyed grunt escaped him when abruptly Gaara stopped and sat up. Sasuke struggled to a sitting position and was happy to see Gaara fumbling with his spiky belt. soon he had it off and his pants too. "Sasuke, take off those skinnies," he ordered. Sasuke was quick to comply once he figured out how around his bound wrists. "good. now on my lap." again Sasuke complies, sitting on Gaara's lap, facing him on the couch.

Gaara pulls him forward by the nape of his neck and bites into sasuke's neck, leaving a deep, purple mark. a yelp of surprise was chased out by a deep groan from somewhere deep inside Sasuke. To this Gaara replied with more vicious bites all over his neck, each punctuated by an appreciative sound from Sasuke.

once there was scarcely a patch of normal skin visible on his neck Gaara pulled away with a dark mark. he grabbed his belt and placed it around Sasuke's sensitized neck, spikes inward, pressing into all the marks. "you like that uchiha?"

a breathless nod and slight spreading of Sasuke's legs give him all the answer he needs. "good." he takes Sasuke's bound hands and places them on his thick erection. "touch me pretty boy, see if you can make me cum. if you do maybe i'll let you cum too." the demanding tone and fathomless eyes of this guy melt Sasuke, he couldn't resist. pleasure mingled with pain in both his neck and his ignored cock.

slowly he rubs his hands up and down his demon's penis; movements made awkward due to the cloth around his wrists. Gaara's head laid back against the couch, a sigh seeping out of him. "faster Sasuke." he punctuates this with a sharp tug on his belt, tightening it around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke yelps again and immediately picks up the pace. soon his hands are slick with the precum oozing out of Gaara's twitching need. Gaara's breathing picks up and he trembles slightly under sasuke's touch. Sasuke smiles triumphantly as thick, white semen coats his hands and shoots up between them.

Gaara picks his head up and looks directly into Sasuke's eyes. "now lick it off yourself."

hesitantly Sasuke raises a wet finger to his lips and licks it. a salty taste fills his mouth, but he goes back for more; sensually lapping off the cum. Gaara watches closely, clutching Sasuke's hips and kneading with his thumbs.

"good boy, " Gaara growls. he lifts Sasuke's hips, rubbing his newly erect penis against his hole. "you want me don't you? you want this hot dick in you, hitting your deepest parts. raw and fast. say it."

somehow Sasuke found his voice and replied breathily. "i do. i want it. put it in me now!" an order, quiet yet stern.

without delay Gaara slams himself inside Sasuke, grunting at the tightness. Sasuke's back arches, the pain bringing him more pleasure.

wasting no time the redhead repeatedly pulls completely out then slams back in all the way, relishing the moans of pleasure following pained gasps from Sasuke. seems his uke couldn't decide if he liked pain or the pleasure more. he continues sharp and fast; doing sasuke roughly and pulling his belt tight around that beautifully bitten neck.

a wicked grin splits his face as Sasuke lets out a particularly loud moan. "oh… there it is. you like it right there don't you?" he pushes up against the spot, grinding against him with no gap between their bodies.

Sasuke puts his his arms over Gaara, hands fisting in his hair and pulling each time his prostate was abused. "Gaa~ra … so good!"

Gaara Chuckles at this. "you too Sasuke. you're really tight. you got a sexy set of pipes too. and by the way you're grabbing i bet you're about to cum. you want me to touch you right? that's just too bad. you come from my cock or you don't cum at all. now be a good boy and cum from my cock spurting deep inside you."

Sasuke felt his legs go weak and groaned, desperate for his release. Gaara was sliding in and out of him smoothly, but becoming more forceful until his hip buck several inches off the couch and a hot load of his cum shoots into Sasuke, making him yell out Gaara's name and squirt his own load onto Gaara's shirt.

Sasuke collapses against him, panting. After a few moments Gaara slips out of Sasuke, his cum leaking onto the couch cushions as he lays Sasuke next to him and reaches into his backpack.

Gaara lays a textbook on the table and opens it to a page with many practice sheets sticking out.

Sasuke looks up with a question in his eyes.

"now i'll tutor you. get your ass up and do this work," Gaara says flatly. he then pulls Sasuke back into his lap, stroking his thighs. "do one to ten without getting hard," he challenges as his fingers graze closer and closer to Sasuke's balls.

"challenge accepted." Sasuke picks up a pen and looks at the first problem, biting his lip; determined not to let Gaara get to him.


End file.
